


freckles

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: “I want to kiss your lips for every freckle on your body.”





	

Yuma traces his finger down the back of Vector’s spine, mesmerized by the thousands of tiny freckles peppering his skin. They remind him of the stars, eye-catching, beautiful, and filled with happy memories.

Yuma leans down and presses his lips against Vector’s shoulder, kissing his way across his neck and to the other shoulder. Vector shivers under him, only just able to hold back a gasp.

“I want to kiss your lips for every freckle on your body.” It’s a sudden thought and it slips from Yuma’s mind into the air like water flowing through cracks.

“That’s a lot of kisses, Yuma. You’ll be stuck kissing me for the rest of your life to do that.” Vector wiggles out of Yuma’s grip and rolls over onto his back.

A kiss for every freckle. Yuma thinks about it. Even if there is a billion freckles on Vector, Yuma wouldn’t mind it. He would enjoy and savor each and every one.

Seeing the determination on Yuma’s face, Vector smiles, soft and kind and unlike the one he saves for everyone else. This smile is just for Yuma’s eyes. “Well then. Why don’t you start now?”


End file.
